A Complicated Life
by SparrowsBonnyLass
Summary: After learning that not only are you fairy royalty, but there are several people that want you dead, things for Casey Cortez are only going to get harder...especially when you throw vampires in the mix. Sequel to A Normal Life and A Crazy
1. Back To Basic

"Just hold still." Sookie grunted as so applied the last coat of my spray on foundation. Since I had made my final transformation a lot on him had changed. Most of it I didn't mind but one of the most annoying would have had to have been then whole natural yet unnatural glow. A couple of days after I had gotten home from Ireland, I had decided to go to the bank to deposited my money. I tried to tell myself that it was my money but to be honest I felt dirty as soon as I signed that deposited slip. Any who, I couldn't have left that bank any sooner between the glares the women were giving me to the almost lawsuit worthy ways the men were staring at me. All I wanted to do was go home and continue my relaxation. It would all be over tomorrow because of work. I know what you're thinking…Casey…you're a hundred thousand-aire why do you need to work? Well for three simple reasons.

When you think about it 200,000 isn't really a lot and I refused be another one of those idiots who buys a car and a house and winds up flat broke. I the thought of house hunting did cross my mind though but I wanted to talk it over with Sookie tonight. I was young and I had seen the world but it didn't hurt to get a second opinion.

I need to stay active. So I planned on taking half the money and placing it in a savings account to let it grow interest….I wasn't actually sure what that meant but I heard a lot of people say it on TV….and if it was good enough for them it was good enough for me.

I didn't want anything to change that much. With everything that had happened in my life I just wanted to make sure that I kept my head on straight.

It was a beautiful day and I planned on making the most of it. I went to Sookies bathroom to give my body the once over one more time. It was almost exactly like my complexion. I wanted my skin to look a bit duller. I was still trying to get use to the fact that I had to put more work into looking normal but it the alternative was so much more of a pain in the ass.

I waited for the makeup to dry and put my clothes back on. When I came back down stairs Sookie was pouring two glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks a lot Sook." I said pointing to my arm.

Sookie shot me a warm smile. She was in her bathing suit with some jean shorts on. This could only mean one thing. "Tan time?" I asked smiling.

"Tan time." Sookie laughed as she walked over to hand me a glass.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Sookie asked. We both had the afternoon off and I felt kind of weird asking her if she wanted to spend the day together. I don't know why. Maybe it was because every time we spent time together someone wound up either in the hospital or dead.

"Nothing. I was planning on going to the store to buy a new cell phone….but….I don't really have anyone I need to call so….I guess that can wait for another day." I said. I looked almost like an infant child. I shifted from one side to another not really knowing what to do.

"Well…I didn't have anything planned…did you want to maybe waste the day away?" Sookie asked with a smile.

My face must have lit up because Sookie just nodded and grabbed an extra lawn chair and headed outside.

The day was perfect it was sunny and hot but the occasional wind made sure you weren't burning alive. We went to the front yard and plopped into our chairs almost simultaneously.

"I was wondering." I began while putting my sun glasses on. "Now that I've run into some money…I was thinking about maybe buying a house."

Sookie smirked. "You just bought a home." She said.

"Yeah but I was thinking about maybe selling it and buying a HOME home. I don't think you realize how bad I want a front yard Sook. I want it bad." I said with a menacing glare.

Sookie tried to hold back her laughter but failed miserably.

"I want a house just like yours. Three bedrooms, two bath, washing and dryer, patio, a big old stretch of land where I can do some gardening…and a shed. I don't know why but dammit I want a shed." I said daydreaming about my future home.

Sookie was almost doubling over in laughter. "Well…" She said when she finally regained her composure. "I hope I don't offend you when I say this, you seem like a very mature lady but, I have to admit I was a little scared when you told me where you were moving to. Hot Shot is a rough area." Sookie finished.

I wasn't offended at all by what Sookie had said. It actually made me feel good to know that there was someone out there who cared about what happened to me.

"Did you want to move back to Bon Temps?" Sookie asked.

I honestly wasn't sure. I know I wanted to stay local. I didn't want to leave Sookie or anyone else I have grown to love. It must have been the nomad in me. I had never stayed in one place for very long. I simply shrugged and let the idea leave my mind for a second.

"Eric called me last night." Sookie said.

I let out a small sigh.

"He said he needed to speak with you this tonight." She finished.

I was mad that Eric was using Sookie as some kind of personal receptionist. "Tell him you didn't see me." I said simply.

Sookie merely smiled. "I know how you feel about Eric. He means well but sometimes….the vampire in him takes over and he tried really hard to forget that he is a good guy….sort of."

I knew that Sookie had feelings for Eric. I was confused about my feelings for Eric but I knew for sure that I didn't want to be with him in that way. I was struggling with the idea of tolerating him or ignoring him all together. At this particular point in time I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Besides." I continued. "I might have plans tonight." I said with a small smile on my face.

Sookie immediately shot up and faced me. "Tell me everything!" She squealed.

After I got over my small giggle fit. I told her about Aaron my mysteriously handsome neighbor. I told her everything. The spying, the late night visit and about the note I got when I arrived home a month ago. Ever since that day it seemed like we kept missing each other. The only way we spoke with one another was through text but my favorite way was through letters. Ever since that night I had had received about a letter a week. I pulled the most recent letter from my pocket and showed it to Sookie.

_Casey_

_You ARE coming to dinner with me tonight. I will not take no for an answer. Resistance will only be met with more letters and an egged trailer. The choice is yours. I know where you live._

_-Aaron the impatient neighbor_

Sookie smiled as she read the note. "Have you decided what you wanted to wear?" Sookie asked.

I shrugged. "I thought just regular clothes would be fine. I'm mean it's not like we are going out or anything."

Sookies phone started ringing and I had to cut my gushing short.

"Hello-really? -I'm kind of busy? -Well I got Casey with me? -I'll ask he-"Sookie but the phone to her chest. "Jason felt like having a barbeque." She said simply.

"I am DOWN!" I said while throwing a fake gang sign up.

"—Jason-that should be fine-what do you have? -We can pick that up no problem. -I love you too." Sookie hung up her phone and stood up.

"Jason wants to have a barbeque tonight. It would be nice for you to stay….you can invite your friiiiend." Sookie winked.

I actually liked that idea better. I wanted to know what Sookie thought about this guy. "Sounds good to me." I smiled. I pulled out my rinky-dink prepaid cell phone and began texting away.

_Friend is having a barbeque. Want to come? :-D_

I looked at my phone to see what time it was. It was already going on two. When I looked up I saw Sookie was on the phone again. From the annoyance on her face I could tell that it was her brother. I looked at both of the lawn chairs. They weren't the cheap folding kind. They looked more like beach hairs. Heavy wood with yellow and white plaid print. I stacked one on top of the other and carried them like I was working. Sookie stared at me in wonder.

"Remind me to call you when I decide to rearrange my furniture." She said while shaking her head.

"Remind me to get paid after I do it." I said with a wink.

"Alright….so we need to go to the store to get some food for the barbeque. Jason's bringing all the dead animals…we just need to get the stuff to compliment it." Sookie said as she was heading upstairs to throw on a top.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Alright. Just give me the time and the address I should be free around 5 this afternoon. _

"Sookie! What time were you thinking about having this little shindig?" I hollered up the steps.

'_About 7….8 maybe'. _Sookie thought. Sookie wasn't the hollering type.

I went to my phone.

_About 8:00 tonight. Bring your appetite! :-P_

I was actually pretty excited about our first date. I had never been on a date. Being on the run all of your life doesn't really give you an opportunity to get to know people and because of a lot of people in the world's shallowness, no one ever took the time out the notice me before I went through my change. I still wished that there was a way to tone down my looks; I would have to have Sookie talk to Octavia. She owed me one after stabbing me in the chest that night.

_Casey. Would you mind going through my phone and invite some of the people from Merlot's? I think it's safe to say we would both die of boredom if it were just Jason and his friends._ Sookie thought.

"Good idea." I said to myself. I grabbed her phone and went down the list.

I decided to send out a mass text.

_Hey everyone this is Sookie Stackhouse's friend. I have comandeered her phone to tell you that we are having a bitchin barbeque tonight. Please feel free to come. But don't be free loaders bring napkins, plates, trash bags. We've got the food covered. Failure to being such goodies will result in public humiliation from me. Be at Sookies around 7:30PM…..if you don't know where Sookie lives…don't come. That would be a good way of decided whether or not you are close enough to her. Then again if you moved away from her please disregard this message altogether I will be sure to send Sookie you love…._

I looked at the text for a moment.

_BBQ Sookies. 7:30PM_

"That's better." I said to myself.

I then went through the phone and unchecked people that I KNEW Sookie wouldn't want to invite…like vampires….two in particular and hit send.

I then went through my phone to see if there was any way at all I could contribute to the festivities….I got a small lump in my throat when I saw that I only had 10 contacts in my phone. And two of them were pizza joints.

The feeling quickly passed. I would rather have a small group of people I cared about rather than a telephone book full of assholes.

Sookie came down the stairs, grabbed her keys and gave me a playful punch on the arm. "Ready?" She asked.

And we were off.

THREE HOURS LATER!

"I don't know why you had to do that Casey!" Sookie hollered and I carried 20 bags of groceries in at a time.

"It was my pleasure." I said with a sly smile. I had the money the least I could do was offer to pay for the food. I mean after all I did put a hole in Sookies wall previously.

"I'm not talking about that Casey!" Sookie said with her arms folded. "Thank you by the way….I was talking about knocking that guy out in the parking lot!" Sookie said.

"Hey!" I said while setting the groceries on the kitchen counter. "He does NOT slap young ladies on the ass….especially if it's my ass. And I didn't even knock him out. I slapped him." I said modestly.

"He was unconscious for five minutes Casey!" Sookie explained.

"HEY…it is not my fault the guy has a weak jaw and no balance. He wouldn't have to have worried about that if he had just kept his hands to himself. "I said as I got a few platters ready.

We heard a car pilling into the driveway and knew immediately who it was. "Hey sis!" Jason hollered as he climbed out of the truck.

I looked at my watch. It was going on 5:30. I always kept a change of clothes in my car. Old habits died hard but it helped me out in a few sticky situations. I didn't live going anywhere with only the clothes on my back. I ran to my trunk and pulled out a plastic bag. I grabbed a jean skit and a hot pink tank top. It matched the color I painted my toes perfectly. I noticed that I was turning more and more into a girly girl. I honestly liked it.

I had forgotten that Jason was still outside when I started running back into Sookies house. My speed had increased dramatically since the change and if I weren't thinking clearly I sometimes lost focus on how last I was going.

"Where the fire darling!" Jason hollered.

_SHIT!_

"I just….really got to use the bathroom." I said bringing my sprinting into a light jog. I ran up the stairs and listened in on what Jason was saying just to make sure.

"I tell ya Sook…that girl….she should play soccer, football, something…she's fast. All you got to do is give her a whole bunch of water and tell her the johns are at the goals." Jason said and began to laugh really hard.

I honestly think that Jason was getting use to my looks. That is until now. I wanted to make sure that he didn't see me during the day. I didn't want anyone to see me during the day. I figured with dim lights that should tone down my looks or at least people's ability to see me. I went to Amelia's old room to change. Her room was the only room that had a long mirror and I was getting a little paranoid about my makeup. I stripped down to my underwear to make sure nothing had rubbed off. Everything looked fine.

I took a moment stare at the scar on my stomach. Since my final transformation I noticed that it was beginning to heal and I had a few mixed emotions about that. That scar brought me comfort and pain at different times in my life. On one hand it made me think about my parent. This was slightly comforting. On the other hand it also brought back all of the terrible things I have been through this year.

I pushed the idea from my mind and started to get dressed. I tied my hair up on a messy bun and headed back down the stairs.

Jason was sitting in the living room drinking a beer while Sookie was in the kitchen cutting some potatoes.

"Hey Jason." I said hesitantly.

Jason glanced at me quickly at first. I immediately turned away from him.

_Is he staring? _I thought to Sookie.

…_..Yep_. Sookie thought with a smile.

"How's it going Casey?" Jason asked. I heard him rise from his seat and head over to the kitchen.

Sookie shuddered slightly when she looked at Jason. I didn't want to know what look Jason was giving me to make Sookie make that face.

_Someone needs to tell him. _I thought to Sookie. Don't get me wrong Jason was very attractive but…we were related for crying out loud. Second cousins but related none the less….this wasn't West Virginia for God's sake.

Sookie nodded. There were a couple of times that Sookie and I thought about how we would break the news to Jason but we still hadn't worked out all the kinks but, enough was enough.

"So Sookie….I found out something interesting yesterday." I said. Hoping she would follow along.

"Yeah?" Sookie said hesitantly.

"Well I went to that online website where you can look up your family tree and guess what?" I began.

Sookie immediately smiled. "What is it Case" She asked with an amused look on her face.

"Well according to that website, you and I share the same Great, Great, Great Grandfather." I said. "So…that makes us second cousins three times removed on our mother's side." I said trying to make it sound as complicated as possible so Jason wouldn't catch on.

Jason I looked over just in time to see Jason choking on his drink.


	2. BBQ Brawl

_**BBQ Brawl**_

The BBQ had turned out pretty well. Sookie and I actually had to make a couple more runs to the grocery. My waitress instincts had kicked in hand I went around asking if anyone needed something to drink. I kept dashing in and out of the kitchen getting people refills. Finally Sookie had to stop me in between trip and snatch the drink out of my hand. "They are not paying you honey. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the party." Sookie said with a smile. "If you don't I'm going to kill you." She finished playfully.

I didn't know that Hoyt and Jason were no longer speaking. It wasn't until Sookie mentally got me up to speed that I began to notice how pissed off Jason looked to see Hoyt by the grill speaking to Tara. Sookie wouldn't tell me what it was about but whatever it was Sookie and Arlene had to fight to have Hoyt stay.

It wasn't until 8:30 that people started showing up and we had to move the BBQ outside permanently. I helped Sookie grab some lawn chairs from the shed as well and bring out some of the kitchen chairs. It was cool that evening. Strange weather for Louisiana.

Since it was a Sunday Sam was able to close down a little early. That was one of the good things about being your own boss…if someone had a problem with you…who else were gonna complain to?

I tried my best to avoid Sam and I was doing a pretty god job up until now.

"Casey?"

Speak of the devil.

I turned around to see Sam. He hadn't shaven but the five o-clock shadow look looked good on him.

"Hey Sam." I said with a big smile.

He smile faltered when he saw me smile and I immediately toned it down.

"How is everything?" He asked.

"Good good…just…you know…." I didn't know what else to say. "You?"

"Good…been real good….so…how is work?" I asked awkwardly.

"I took some time off but I start up again tomorrow so everything is….good." I said. Again

"Good." He said.

"Yeah." I said. It was turning into who is going to have the last work I guessed.

"Well...it as good seeing you!" I said quickly and disappeared into Sookies house.

I walked into the kitchen and looked for any excuse I could to seem busy. I don't know why I agreed to come to this damn BBQ to begin with. I should have just told Sookie I wasn't feeling well…but….that wouldn't have been right. My mind was fighting with itself.

I immediately went to the fridge and did something I never had before. I got a beer.

I looked at it momentarily trying to think. _Well they say that this is liquid courage. Maybe if I got a little buzzed I wouldn't notice people staring at me….or at least wouldn't care._ The plan sounded like a pretty good one to me. With little effort I popped to cap off of Jason's beers and took a big gulp.

I immediately spit it into the sink. "Oh my god…this is what I have been serving to people?" I thought to myself.

There then came a laugh from behind me and I immediately turned around to see Aaron standing there. He was leaning against the threshold of Sookies front door. And BOY let me tell you. Thank man KNEW HOW TO WEAR a pair of jeans. He was also sporting the 5 0'clock shadow look and he had grown his hair out a little since I had last seen him. He was wearing a black button up t-shirt that hugged his body in just the right way. He rolled the sleeves up a quarter of the way and was dawned a simply silver chain around his neck that disappeared into his shirt. I thought his hair was black when I first saw him but now that it was a little longer and in the light it was a deep brown.

So much for appearing classy.

"Hey." I said as I grabbed a paper towel and wiped the beer away from my chin. I saw a little bit of makeup come off but it didn't seem like a lot to me.

He didn't say anything at first. He just stared at me. "Did you find the place ok?" I asked trying to snap him out of it.

"Huh- oh yeah. Sorry about that." He said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you hungry? " I asked while pointing to the food outside.

"You told me to bring my appetite so it's here. I just wanted to find you first. I would feel pretty damn uncomfortable showing up to someone else's house and eating their food without a proper introduction first." Aaron laughed.

I smiled and slowly made my way towards the door which he was still blocking. I stopped about three feet away from him. "Um….the homeowner is outside." I said with a small chuckle.

"Oh IM SORRY." Aaron said while laughing. "It's just…you…look amazing." He said. I could tell he meant it but I didn't want to dwell on it. Of course he would find me attractive. This damn blood in me made me irresistible to the opposite sex. It was slightly frustrating. This was why I wanted Sookie to meet him. Maybe she could get into his head and see if there was anything I should know about him.

"I got you something." He said while handing me a small bag.

I gave it a once over. It was a small purple bag with silver tissue inside.

"You didn't have to do that." I said laughing. I grabbed the bag. It was a lot heavier than I had expected. I reached inside and pulled out a small wooden brand piano. "Open it." Aaron said with a small smile. I did and I discovered that it was actually a music box. It played a hauntingly beautiful song. I couldn't help but stare at it.

"You….really…..REALLY didn't have to do this." I said fighting to maintain my smile. It was the sweetest gift I had received in a long time. Strangely enough I immediately thought about Sam and the book he gave me for my birthday. I don't know why I had been avoiding him. I don't know why I was thinking about him. My mind had turned to mush and I decided to worry about it another time. Right now all I had to worry about was the amazing gift I had received.

"It was no problem." Aaron said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Well…I love it thank you." I said and gave Aaron a light hug. He returned it and surprisingly, it didn't creep me out. It was exactly what it was suppose to be. A thank you/ you're welcome hug. I gently yanked at Aaron's shirt. "Come on. I want you to meet the most awesome girl in the world." I laughed. I immediately spotted Sookie. It was easy with her blonde hair. She was talking to Jason, Sam and a couple of Jason's friends.

"Sookie!" I hollered to get her attention. But between the drunken laughing and the radio that Jason had blasting from his portable boom box. It was hard for me to even hear myself let alone expect anyone else to hear me

_Sookie. Turn around._ I thought.

She immediately turned around to see me. She smiled and waved me over.

"Stay close! This is a rowdy bunch!" I joked as Aaron and I passed a couple of children running around. Judging by Arlene chasing after them, they must have been hers.

"I believe you." Aaron said and took my words to heart because I felt his hand rest on the small of my back. It sent ice cold chills up and down my spine and I tried to keep it cool. After a couple seconds of deep breathing I got use to it.

We made it to Sookie unharmed. "Sookie I would like you to meet my neighbor Aaron Callaghan. Aaron this is Sookie, her devastatingly handsome brother Jason Stackhouse." I said making a little dig at Jason. Ever since he found out that we were about 5% related he tried his best to avoid contact with me….even eye contact and I had to admit, it was fun making him uncomfortable.

Sookie gave me a playful pinch on the arm.

"And this is my part time boss and full time friend Sam Merlotte." Sookie laughed. All the men changed the ceremonial many handshakes while Sookie and I simply rolled our eyes.

Sam just starred at Aaron. "Nice meeting you." He managed to get out.

"Hey Sookie I just came by to say hello…I….I think I am gonna have to cut it short thought. There a lot of work I gotta get done at the bar." He managed to get out.

It was obvious that Sam was lying but I was kind of happy to see him leave. The entire night he was either staring at me or trying to make small talk. It didn't come off as flirtatious…just very awkward for some reason.

He said goodbye to everyone, except me, and left. A few hours after that Tara had to leave and Arlene's children were complaining about being eaten alive by mosquitoes so they had to leave as well.

After the mindless mingling; as well as the pounds upon pounds of snacks, gallons of ice tea, an uncountable number of steaks, hot dogs and drumsticks. People Everything was going great and was surprised everyone was still able to stand. It wasn't until I heard two men shouting that I knew I had spoken too soon.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

I shrugged and walked over to the noise. It wasn't until I heard Sookies voice being to rise that I put a little pep in my step. Sookie was standing in between Hoyt and Jason. She was small but standing between the two of them Sookie looked dwarfish.

"What the hell do you mean I don't get it?" Jason hollered drunkenly. "Don't you start telling me what I do and *hiccup* don't get Thoyt Hotenberry." Jason said is a growled slur.

_I couldn't help but laugh at the Thoyt line. _

"Calm down Jason." Hoyt said. He was drunk as well but not nearly as drunk as Jason. "Jason you're obviously drunk…let me just—" Hoyt didn't get to finish his sentence. Jason laid a MEAN right hook to Hoyts face which sent him flying into the picnic table Sookie and I had laid out.

I made like I was going to jump into the middle of it all when Aaron grabbed my shoulder. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked while walking towards the middle of the fight.

Hoyt and Jason were tall but they weren't anywhere NEAR Aarons height nor were they as muscular. Aaron immediately held Jason back with ease. "Alright brother…you won. Now let's go inside." He said.

Jason was not having any of it though. He shoved Sookie aside and charged into Hoyt as if he were reliving his glory days from football. Everyone with the exception of Aaron was either too drunk or too scared to jump in. Aaron did the best he could, he was big and all but Hoyt and Jason were lean and quick he didn't even see the blind Jason blind punch and I didn't want to interfere.

Jason's punch sent Aaron staggering back into Sookie. That was when I quickly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her toward me hoping no one else would notice. My speed caused Sookie to let out a blood curdling yelp. I look around and no one seemed to notice.

When I saw that Sookie was ok, I was about to see if Aaron was ok but he seemed to have taken the right hook to the jaw pretty well because he was getting ready to head back into the mess. This time he dodged Jason's swing and did a little tackle of his own. His right shoulder met Jason's midsection and pushed his away from Hoyt. The sight looked slightly comical.

"Where do you want this?" Aaron asked as Jason began to flail around like a fish out of water.

"Just take him inside!" Sookie hollered. "Alright everyone parties over. Thank you all for coming-"

"And not doing shit!" I hollered as I immediately began picking up all of the cups and plates that were now all over Sookies front yard from the fight last night.

I felt bad for Aaron. It seemed like our first date had been ruined. I was more that sure that after tonight he wouldn't want anything to do with me.

I must have been thinking out loud because Sookie came up to me and pat me on the back. "I'm sorry Casey." She began. "Jason was born with the gift of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if this Aaron guy likes you…I mean really likes you then he won't care about tonight. I should go inside and take over for Aaron. Give you two some time to talk."

"Sookie." I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I wanted to ask you a favor…please don't get upset but…I was wondering if maybe you could do some snooping to see if this guy is too good to be true." I rushed. I knew Sookie had mixed emotions about the gift and I hoped she wouldn't be offended.

Sookie let out a small sigh. "I'll see what I can do." Sookie sighed and smiled.

"Thank you." I said slightly embarrassed.

Before Sookie could relive Aaron of his duties he was heading downstairs and stepped outside. I was mortified when I saw him. It seemed like Jason was feeling a little better…at least that is what I assumed…I heard people usually feel better after throwing up. I just wished Jason had aimed for something other than my date's shirt.

"Well. Your brother is in the bathroom…well…you get the


	3. Last of the First Dates

Sookie had a mortified look on her face as she stared at my date that looked like he just stepped out of a Linda Blair appreciation contest. So….it was safe to assume that A. Jason is feeling ten times better and B. Aaron was probably two seconds away from squishing off into the sunset and out of my life….at least away from my yard that is. I was probably dawning the same look Sookie was sporting. I didn't think I would need her services anymore in the mind reading department. I was more than sure that the thoughts running through Aarons mind weren't "Casey is _so_ worth being puked on."

Sookie immediately ran inside while hollering. "Don't MOVE, I'll go and see if I can find you a change of clothes."

"You ladies got a hose or something?" Aaron said. His long muscular arms were stretched out. He looked as if he didn't want any part of his body to touch the other. I tried my best to not look at him. The way I figured if I didn't look at Aaron….Jason didn't throw up on him. If you don't see it, it's not there. I wonder if the same thing applied for if you can't smell it.

Sookie was running around the entire house and her voice carried a long way. "Casey, hose him off a little. I'm gonna get him a towel so he can take a bird bath and-OH MY GOD!" I heard Sookie yell from inside. "Jason I am going to kill you. Did you even TRY to get any in the toilet! Hold on Aaron! Where the hell is that mop?"

Aaron chuckled slightly. "Yeah…it's not a pretty picture up there."

I ran to the side of Sookies house where she kept the hose and brought it back to Aaron. "This is going to be a little cold." I said.

The moment I turned it on Aaron let out a long low howl. It startled me so much that I dropped the hose on the ground causing it to spray all over me. "Little is an understatement!" He managed to get out.

"No shit!" I said once I regained control of the hose. I could have dodged the water what with my super reflexes but I didn't want to make any sudden movements like that with Aaron watching me. I tried my best to brace myself for the water but Sookie must have had a good connection with the HOA because that water felt like it came from the Arctic Sea.

I was mortified. Why couldn't I just go on a normal date like anyone else?

After about three solid minutes of hosing Aaron was somewhat cleaned off. Sookie came running out with a towel.

"I thank you kindly." Aaron said slightly shivering.

"I'm so sorry about Jason." Sookie said while wincing. I honestly think that she was almost as embarrassed as I was….ALMOST. "I did the best I could with cleaning the main bathroom. Jason's in Amelia's room resting…he's gonna need it for the talk in gonna give him tomorrow. Casey would you mind showing him to the bathroom while I dig around some more for some clothes for him. Jason must have something here he can squeeze into." Sookie said. She was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

I liked my plan of avoiding eye contact so I stuck to that. Sookie looked at me confused. The look was directed towards my now soaking midsection. Her eyes then widened.

_You're makeup! _Sookie thought. I looked at my Sookie thought. I looked at my shirt to see that my once hot pink shirt was now stained with my spray on foundation.

"On second thought!" Sookie elaborated. "Casey, since you catch a cold so easily you can take a shower my room and Aaron I'll show you to the other bathroom. I'll bring you both a change of clothes." Sookie said thinking on her feet.

I didn't way for Aaron to say anything and immediately darted up the stairs and into Sookies room. I ran to her closet and grabbed a towel and slammed the bathroom door shut. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked like I had been rolling in the mud. I was happy Aaron hadn't seen me he would have thought that I was either A. wearing all that makeup to hide something or B….very dirty…but when you think about it A. was actually the truth. _My head hurts. _I thought.

I tore into the shower scrubbing every inch of my body. I would later ask Sookie to help me apply a quick coat afterwards.

Having superhuman speed had its perks. I was thoroughly clean and done with my shower in five minutes flat. The only reason why it took that long was because I became mesmerized in the slow falling of the water. I was actually able to navigate my finger between drops of water. I knew from that moment on….bathing would never be the same.

When I was out and done I looked in the mirror. I kept the water running Aaron wouldn't be suspicious and waited inside Sookies room. After another five minutes I turned the water off and dashed to Sookies closet. I really had to stop borrowing her clothes.

After another ten minutes of searching through her things I realized that I only had two fitting options. A blue spandex party dress that Sookie wore to Sam's Halloween party. _Hell to the no!_ Or, a long t-shirt that covered me down to my shin. Sookie was going to have to explain whose shirt this was when this night was over.

I went through Sookies cabinets to see where my makeup was but couldn't find it.

_Sookie? Makeup?_ I thought.

_I only got the one that we used on you today. _She thought

"Well this is just perfect." I thought to myself. _What am I suppose to do? _I asked.

_Two steps ahead of you._ Sookie thought and just like that, all the power went out.

_Smart move. _I thought.

I was confident enough that with simple lighting Aaron wouldn't be able to get a good look at me. I felt a tremendous weight life from my shoulders as I made my way downstairs. When I entered the living room, Sookie had already begun lighting some candles as well as turning on a rechargeable lantern that she bought on a whim at a yard sale.

Sookie was already pouring some ice tea and sitting at the table. I went to the washer and tossed mine and Aaron's clothes in.

"_What do you think Aarons gonna say?" _

"_I honestly don't know."_

"Well…this sure turned out to me an exciting night."I said with a small chuckle.

"I'll say." Said a voice. It was Aaron as he was making his way down the stairs.

He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms that were about a size too small and a tank top that was about three sized too small. I tried y best not to laugh and was succeeding. Sookie on the other hand was failing miserably.

Aaron didn't seem embarrassed at all. He did a little runway strut into the living room and struck a voguing pose. That was when I got the green light to follow suit and double over in laughter.

"Come on ladies laugh it up. You know I look good!" He exclaimed.

Aaron's voice was like a tidal wave of relief that kept washing over me with every joke he told. After we calmed down, Aaron took a seat opposite me. His laughing faltered slightly. It was only then that I realized that Sookies lighting trick didn't do anything. Quickly picking upon that, Sookie tried to change the subject.

"So how is it that you met?" Sookie asked already knowing the answer thanks to me.

_I love that girl!_

"Well…she assaulted me at first but after she soon realized that she was not immune to my charms." Aaron said suddenly.

That line awarded an embarrassed giggle from me. There then came a knock at the door. Sookie looked at her watch to see that it was going on 11:30 at night which meant it could only be one type of person…the non-human kind.

"Yeah?" Sookie said not moving from her seat.

"It's Eric." The door said.

All of the fun immediately got sucked out of the room.

"Not isn't a good time Eric. I have company." Sookie said still not moving from her seat.

Eric didn't say anything. He simply rapped on the door one more time.

I was more so nervous about Eric messing up the rest of the night especially since things were starting to look up. Sookie on the other hand, just looked plain irritated.

"I said some other time Eric." She said.

Aaron just sat there with a smile on his face.

"Who is in there?" Eric said.

"Repair man." Aaron said in a loud booming voice. Even though he was still smiling is eyes told a different story. His arms began to tense up almost as if he were about to go into battle.

"Who is that guy?" Aaron asked leaning closer to me.

"That is none of your concern." Eric said coolly.

Aaron raised his eyebrow and gave me a little wink. "Impressive." He began. "I read somewhere that lack of sex heightens you sensed."

My jaw as well as Sookies hit the floor.

"Sookie, Casey...tell your friend if he values anything attached to his body he will be silent this very instant." Eric said. There was still a cool tone to his voice.

"Home again?" Aaron said placing his hand to his ear.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Just as I was taking a sip of ice tea I spit it out in a fit of laughter. I could really see myself getting use to this guy.

Sookies new front door was silent. I remember what Eric had done to it when Octavia cast what I thought was a protective spell on me but turned out to be a hybrid version of an aging spell….but instead of my body aging my abilities did. I didn't know if there was going to be a cap. Would I continue to become stronger and stronger until one day I try to give Sookie a hug and she explodes in my hands? The image in my head made me shutter. I looked over to Sookie who had a mortified look on her face.

"Casey….what….THE fuck?" Sookie said shocked. I couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry I was just….thinking….doesn't mean anything." I said.

We looked over to Aaron who had an adorably confused look on his face.

We had totally forgotten that Eric was at the door. It wasn't until we heard an even louder knock that we remembered.

"Sookie open the door." Eric said in a more sober tone.

Sookie rolled her eyes and stormed to the door. "Look Eric, I usually don't care if you come over and bug me but I…HAVE…..GUESTS…you did call to say that you were coming over ergo"

"Latin meaning therefore!" I interrupted.

"—I don't have to see you. If it is very important then tell me now…if not please leave. I will talk to you later." Sookie finished.

Eric stared at me momentarily and then to Aaron. Eric simply scared at him while Aaron kept the same half grim plastered on his face.

We all stood there for a moment. The only noise that broke the silence was the buzzer on the washing machine telling me and Aaron our clothes were dry.

I don't know if it was out of sheer discomfort or because I wanted to have semi alone time with Aaron, but I asked Aaron if he wanted to help me with the laundry. Aaron read it as me wanting to give Sookie and Eric some alone time. Maybe it was all I know is that I felt really uncomfortable in my XXXXL t-shirt and wanted to put on some real clothes again.

Aaron silently got up and followed me to the back of Sookies house where he mini laundry room was.

"Alright come in Eric but if it's not important you have to leave." Sookie said with a sigh.

"Clothes." I said simply.

"Clothes." Aaron said as he tossed me our clothes.

"Dryer sheets."

"Two dryer sheets comin up." Aaron said as he handed me two dryer sheets.

"$20." I said sticking my hand out without looking Aaron in the eye.

When I didn't see or hear any reaction I turned around to see Aaron. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the circuit box Sookie accidentally left open. All of the switches were off except for the laundry room. _Oh…my…shits….._I thought. The jigs up.

"So is there any reason why your friend turned off all of the power?" Aaron asked puzzled.

"Well….I…..uh…..well Sookie is one crazy kid." I said nervously laughing.

Aaron reached for the overhead light and before I could do anything. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but I blindly turned away.

"Um….ok?" Aaron said. I wasn't looking at him but I could tell he was still smiling.

"I…..don't want you to look at me in the light….I….uh….I have a really bad skin condition and I didn't wanna cancel out date so-"

I immediately stopped when I felt a large hand come from behind me a caress the side of my face. I could have died happy right then and there. His hands were rough but at the same time smooth. Even with my heights when I was in his hands I felt so mall and delicate. I had never felt that way before….I liked it.

"I don't feel anything." Aaron chuckled. "And even if it is so….I don't care. You looked fine to me today…well….except-"

"Except what?" I asked in a panic.

"I hope you don't get upset but….I thought you were wearing too much makeup. You never looked better than the first time I saw you face to face in your house….I'd like to see that girl again." He said. His lips were right next to my ear. The heat from his breathe made me feel like my entire body was going to melt away.

"She's….dead." Was all I could say.

He let out a low chuckle against the nape of my neck. "Beg pardon?" He asked.

"What I mean to say is…I've changed a lot since you last saw me and well…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. I had been spending so much time telling lies that I had run out of them. I let out a defeated sigh and turned around.

I stared Aaron in the eye. His breathe hitched slightly but that was all. "You look better without all that junk." He said calmly.

Well there were two things I was sure of….Aaron was one of the sweetest people I had met in a long time and….he DEFFINATELY was not human.


	4. So, is this considered a slumebr party?

I didn't know what my next move was going to be. Should I ask him what he is? Should I ignore it? Should I run away? Well….the latter was not an option due to the confined quarters.

"You're staring." Aaron said with a low chuckle.

Almost as if his words had broken some crazy staring spell I moved away slightly. "The clothes should be done in less than an hour." I said as I all but shoved him out of the way.

When I came back out, Sookie was closing the door on Eric. Her face was slightly flustered.

_What's going on? _I asked

_Creepy vampire stuff. Don't worry doll. I can handle it._ Sookie thought.

_Well just let me know if you need any help with anything. Oh…and…uh…could you try reading this guys mind for me please._

Sookie smiled and closed her eyes to try and concentrate. Aaron was entering the living room. A small frown formed on Sookies face as she tried to focus.

_You can't read anything can you? _I asked mentally.

_He is thinking about you. The way you look and why it is so strange to him. He is contemplating whether or not he wants to see you again._ Sookie finished.

I felt something form in the pit of my stomach. Why? I guess he was hiding how annoyed he was with how things turned out. I mean don't get me wrong. I looked good. I looked damn good but I don't even think magic fairy beauty was any match for being punched and puked on.

I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and wanted to leave but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave with Aaron still being here, he was technically my guest, besides my clothes were in the dryer. I was so confused, he didn't seem to be attracted to me like most humans were but Sookie was able to read his thought loud and clear. Sookie had told me once before that she could read the minds of other Sups but the message would not be clear as others.

"Where did your friend go?" Aaron asked.

"He was called away on business." Sookie said shortly.

"So, you girls hang out with vampires?" He asked.

_HA! So that was it! He didn't want to be around me anymore because he was turned off by vampires. Hell he probably thought that Sookie and I were fang-bangers. Well if he is going to be that close-_

"That's cool. My ex-girlfriend was a vampire." He said suddenly.

_Ok…never mind._

"So…what is it you do for a living Aaron?" Sookie said trying her best to make conversation.

"I'm an Officer over in Shreveport Ma'am." Aaron said.

"I'm surprised you've never seen Eric then." I said curiously. "He is the owner of Fangtasia."

"Well I only work during the day. I tried the whole night shift thing and it wasn't really for me. To be honest in Shreveport most of the trouble happens during the day anyway. A lot of these punks just want to know over corner shops and take old ladies purses. They don't want to be anywhere near a vampire with a conscience…you'd be surprised how many of them are still out there. Crime has gone down exponentially for civilians here now that the vamps came out of the coffin. I guess that's something that I can be thankful for."

"If you work all the way in Shreveport, what are you doing in Hot Shot?" I asked.

"Well property is low. I grew up on Bon Temps so it's closer to my friends and family and to be honest I just like to atmosphere over there. Everyone keeps to themselves…well, they use to." He said while gesturing to me. "Now that she's come into the picture, I've been running around leaving flowers on doorsteps, spending a fortune in paper so I can leave notes on her door." Aaron smiled.

His smile soon faded when he saw that I was giving him the biggest what the hell look I could muster.

_Ok….Sookie let me get this straight. You are 100% sure he said that he didn't know if he wanted to see me again. Right?_

_Right._ Sookie thought sharing the same look I had.

"Did I say something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"Huh? Oh no sorry it's just that…well…I'm gonna go answer the phone!" Sookie said quickly as she rushed out of the room.

_ANSWER THE PHONE? _I thought.

_I panicked_. Sookie thought.

"Oh…are you going to answer the phone too?" Aaron chuckled.

"Don't mind Sookie." I said with a flick of my wrist. I paused for a moment to think of what else I was going to say but nothing came to mind. We stared blankly at the T.V. I was flicking through the channels so fast that I didn't even know what I was watching. Not that that mattered all that much. I was just trying my hardest not to look at Aaron who was sitting next to me.

"I'd better go check on those clothes." Aaron said suddenly.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly. I felt like such a jackass it was almost overpowering.

"They're done." Aaron hollered.

_Good the sooner you get your clothes the sooner you can leave. You can just take the back road home so it's not this whole awkward following you home type deal. _I thought to myself.

When I entered the laundry room Aaron had taken the liberty of already preparing to get dressed. His shirt was off and he was shaking the static out of his black button up.

"Sorry." He said as he made some room for me to get my things. "I just felt that if I stayed in Jason's shirt a second longer I was going to lose circulation.

"Yeah I know what you mean. There was one night I had to borrow one of Sookies dressed and let me tell you, I was about or burst." I said with a low chuckle.

"I wouldn't have mind seeing that." Aaron said with a small smile.

This time I hid my confusion but allowed my embarrassment to show for the world to see.

"Hold it….are….are you blushing?" He teased.

"NO!" I said with an uneasy smile and immediately hit my face.

Aaron still had his shirt off which I was very well aware of.

"You're eyes change colors." Aaron smiled. "Mine do too. Sometimes they are green during the summer and light brown during the winter."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well when I first saw you, your eyes were dark brown. Just now they are almost a light brown." He explained.

"You remember what color my eyes were from then?" I said slightly chuckling while I grabbed my clothes.

"There isn't much I don't remember about you the first night I saw you, hell the first day I _heard_ you." Aaron smiled.

"Then….why are you contemplating on ever seeing me again?" I said without thinking.

"Beg pardon?" Aaron asked. I kept my back to him.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

_SHIT! _I heard Sookie think.

_Alright. Nows the time for you tell one of the biggest lies ever. _She thought.

"Well…I heard you say it to yourself when I was walking away."

_She's beautiful. I'm probably never gonna see her again though. _Sookie thought.

"She's beautiful. I'm probably never gonna see her again though." I said while sending a mental thank you to Sookie.

_Then he said that you were probably going to do something to ruin it and tonight was just a sign that things are only going to go downhill. Is she even worth this? _I could tell from the way the message came through Sookie was reluctant to even say it.

"And then you said something about me not even being worth it." I shortened.

"I said that?" He asked. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

I still kept my head down. "I mean I understand completely if you wouldn't. I mean tonight hasn't really been the best first…well whatever you wanna call it and well you are gorgeous and I'm sure there are plenty of girls who would be able to go with you on a date which wouldn't involve you getting punched in the face." I began. "And…well…I really want to see you again, I don't think it would even work because I have a whole bunch of secrets which I'll probably never tell you and I feel very uncomfortable I would appreciate it if you left because I want to leave and I can't leave until you leave so why don't we just leave…..separately." I finished. I was actually out of breath. I had never said so much, so fast and all at once. I could feel the lump in my throat being and I needed to say something to keep myself from letting out any type of whimper. "And you're. I don't think I am worth it. So…" I let out a brave weak chuckle and pressed my warm clothes to my chest.

I kept my eyes planted on his feet waiting for them to turn away. I closed my eyes and prayed for them to be gone when I opened them again but they still were. SO I closed them again. I did this three times until I heard him clear his throat and turn away…well…his feet did anyway. I didn't move until I heard Sookies front door open and close. It took every bit of strength I had to keep from crying. No one liked to hear other people question if you were worth something or not.

_You know it's funny…part of my wanted him to prove me wrong…but…I guess I was right._

Sookie slowly made her way down the stairs. "Well…that was a disaster." She sighed.

"Tell me about it. Well I am gonna go. Tell Jason I hate him when he wakes up ok?" I smiled weakly.

Sookie smiled and gave me a big hug. "What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" She asked.

"5:00 I said. It's going to me a short shift though. I get off at nine. I am just covering for one of the waitresses that couldn't make it in."

Sookie nodded and walked me to my car. "Well I work till midnight. Let me know if you need anything ok sweety?"

I saw Aarons truck just making its way out of Sookies driveway and making a left. That told me that he was taking the main road home which meant that I should take the back road home so we wouldn't run into each other.

I gave Sookie one more hug and got into my car and started heading home.

When I pulled up to my house I saw that Aaron was already there and that his light was on. I cried softly all the way home without even being 100% sure as to the reason why. Maybe it was embarrassment, rejection and hormones? Whatever it was it sucked and I was going to make sure Ben AND Jerry would hear about it.

I parked my car and made my way to the front door when from behind me I heard Aarons door open. My next move was on impulse alone. I immediately ran to my door opened it and slammed it shut.

I quickly backed away from the door. So this was how I was going to live the rest of my life. Avoiding the man across the street? Maybe if I watched him for a little while I would be able to see his schedule and just work around that. I felt very uncomfortable because I hadn't bothered to get changed so I was still in Sookies shin length shirt.

"Casey would you please open the door?" He asked.

It took me forever to make my way to the door and even longer for me to muster enough courage to open it. Aaron was standing there and judging from the slightly labored breathing he must have sprinted towards me.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"I….need to change." I said looking at the shirt that Sookie had let me borrow.

I walked to my room and quickly changed into a pair of lavender and white stropped pajama shorts and a matching lavender tank top. When I walked out Aaron was standing on my kitchen with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He didn't even wait for me to offer him anything to drink. He just dove in. "I want you to know that you did nothing wrong. It's just… You remember I told you about my ex…well…I haven't been in a relationship in over three years. The last woman I was with…well…she hurt me something awful and I haven't really been use to…you know dating or trusting women in general. But when I was you…I cant explain it. You had woken something inside me. Something I never thought I would be able to feel again. That was why I said what I said. Hell, that is probably why I was such a jerk to you when we first met. But, make no mistake. I do like you. I just don't want to hurt anyone the way that I have been hurt."

My mouth slightly hung open as I saw him make his way to my front door. He didn't say anything else other than "And judging from the carelessness of my words. I think I succeeded in doing just that."

And with that, he was gone.

I walked to my window and watched him make his way across the road. Without even thinking I put my flip flops on, flung to door open and walked after him. He was at the foot of his steps when he heard my feet hit the gravel.

Aaron wasn't even all the way around before I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. There was nothing ramantic about this embrace. At least that was not my intentions. It was more of a caring embrace that I felt that he was long due for.

I didn't kiss him. I just wanted to be as close as could to him. The shock in his eyes made my heart almost skip a beat. His hands slowly made their way to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He buried his face in my hair and exhaled deeply.

"I don't think I ever want to let you go." He said in a muffled voice. That was when the embrace turned into something else. Something more carnal. To be honest it made me forget about how strong and powerful I was and I loved the feeling. Sometimes a girl just wants to feel like she needs to be saved even if she knows she doesn't have to be I guess.

"Who says you have to?" I smiled.

"My better judgment." He said as his hands made their way to my hips and weakly tried to push me away.

I simply pushed myself closer to him. "That whole better judgment thing is a pain in the ass isn't it?" I laughed.

"Amongst other things." Aaron groaned. "But really if I don't get away from you, I think I am going to have to sweep you off your feet and take you inside." He said laughing but I could tell that the laughing was only a cover to disguise how much he was telling the truth.

"My place or yours." I laughed.

"Whichever is closer." He said. "To be honest I have forgotten where I was."

I hesitated for a moment. I knew that once I went there, there would be no going back. This was all new territory for me and the last think I wanted to do was embarrass myself yet again.

I scooted away from him slightly and planted a small kiss on his lips. His entire body went riding against mine and for a split seconds I thought I had made a mistake.

"I think I trust you enough to not do anything." I smiled. "Besides I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"It's getting late. I'll talk you back to your place." Aaron said as he pulled me away from his place.

I didn't budge. Aarons eyes met mine and for a split second he looked almost as terrified as I was trying to hide.

"Aaron?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" He said moving closer to me once more.

"I have two things I want to tell you and I hope I am not making a mistake by saying this." I said nervously nibbling on my lower lip.

"Shoot." He smiled.

"Well the first is that I really like you, and I would like to see where all of this is going to go. I've never really dated anyone." I said shyly.

"Go on." He said. I didn't look him in the eye but I could tell that he was smiling.

"And second….I don't want to go home tonight. Or if I have to, I don't want to be alone." I finished.


	5. Its hard to find a guy you can trust

Aaron froze momentarily. It took all of my willpower to stand my ground.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I said….I don't want to be alone." I repeated. This time with a little more confidence. I walked past him and headed for his front door.

The footsteps behind me let me know that he was following.

_Casey have you lost your mind?_

When I entered his living room I was taken aback by how well designed his place was. In face it looked like his house and my house should have been switched. He had beige carpeting which he managed to keep perfectly clean. All of the tables and countertops were clear of cups, mess hell, even dust!

"Wow." I whispered.

"What's that?" Aaron asked.

"This place is….well…its beautiful…and well neat as all get out." I finished.

I made my way to the kitchen for a quick self appointed tour. There were a couple of papers on the countertop but nothing that anyone, especially myself, would consider messy. Suddenly, an arm came around my middle and gently tugged me in another direction.

I was so blown away by Aaron's decorations skills that I had almost forgotten about the tall, tan, glass of handsome standing before me.

There was a little voice in my head that was telling me to stop but I didn't have time to listen to my better judgment. I just wanted to focus on the here and now and if I was making a mistake then…hell…that was alright. I would be nice to make a mistake here and there and not have to worry if it were going to cost you your life.

Aaron waked backwards keeping me close to him until his back hit the end of his long brown suede couch.

Aaron pushed me away slightly and smiled down at me. My lips were aching from kissing but they seemed to hurt even more when they were not touching his.

"I know you are probably not going to believe me but…I have never kissed anyone like that in my life Casey." Aaron said. I found that very hard to believe. I remember Aaron had mentioned that he had a vampire girlfriend and I knew first hand what it was like to kiss a vampire. Lie or no, I had to admit I was flattered. Especially since I was making this up as I went along. I wasn't even thinking about whether or not he was kissing me for me and not because of my powers.

It felt like his hands were touching me everywhere all at once. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just felt like letting myself go and to lose all senses but there was that pesky voice again.

_Casey Lynn Cortez just what the hell do you think you are doing? _

I let out an aggravated sigh and pushed the voice away from my mind.

_The papers on the counter. Look at the papers on the counter._

This was a totally different voice. There was a stranger's voice in my head and I didn't like it.

I closed my eyes and tried to balance my brain. Half on kissing Aaron, and the other half on the voice.

_HELLO? _I tried thinking.

I didn't hear anything in my head.

_That's it Casey you really are going off the deep end._ I thought.

At that point I really didn't feel like making any big mistakes or exploring uncharted waters. Ok, that was a lie but something inside me just didn't feel right and if I were going to make a decision like this I needed to be thinking with a clear head.

"Wait wait wait…we have to stop." I said. I was trying my hardest to force the words out.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok? If you want me to stop I will." He asked.

"Lord knows I don't want you to but….I think we should stop. I really like you Aaron but I meant what I said earlier. There are just some things that I need to tell you but…I just don't feel comfortable telling you. We don't know each other very well and…GOD why do I have to be so responsible?" I said placing a shaky hand on my forehead.

Aaron simply smiled and brushed a curl from my face. "I understand. I am sorry Casey. It was my body thinking before my brain. You are right." He said as he backed away from me.

"I do really like you Aaron." I said again.

"I know you do. I like you too Casey and you don't have to do or tell me anything until you are ready." He said.

I closed my eyes and let out another sigh. "You know you aren't making this any easier for me." I said with a chuckle.

"That's the plan sweetheart. To guilt you into throwing yourself at me." Aaron joked. "Look why don't I fix us something to drink and if you are still fixed on leaving I'll walk you to your door."

I gave Aaron a playful glare. "And what if I don't want to leave huh?" I asked curious to know what his next answer would be.

"Well I have a very comfortable bed and I have no problems at all with taking the couch." He finished. "Scouts honor. There will be no touching of any kind."

I smiled and gave a short nod. "Ok but If it comes down to it. I will take the couch. It's only right."

Aaron walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard to grab some cups. "Tea or coffee?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Tea." I sighed and I smoothed my hair.

Aaron worked in the kitchen in silence while I sat on the couch and flipped through a magazine that he had on the coffee table. I heard some shuffling here and there behind me but the thing that really caught my attention was that for about 10 seconds there was silence.

I remembered the voice that was telling me to look at the papers on the kitchen counter. When I turned around to see what was going on, I saw that Aaron was busying himself with looking for some sugar.

But the one thing that really caught my eye was the stack of papers. They were not there anymore. I seemed silly for someone to decide to do some organizing after what we had just done so a red flag immediately reared its ugly head.

I decided that now was not the time to be coy and shy. This guy was obviously hiding something from me. I walked into the kitchen and stood there for a while. I played the scenario in my head.

_If he went over there to brad the cups….He didn't open the fridge._

Aaron then opened two drawers trying to find something. The draw made a small squeaking sound.

_He couldn't have put them in the drawers. That only heaves the sink and the cupboard next to his leg._

I was willing to bet big money that those papers were in one of those cupboards.

I hopped on the counter stared at him with a queer eye.

_He is lying._

The voice came again. This time more clearly. I knew I was not going crazy.

_They are underneath your legs in the cupboard. Grab them now._

I thought to myself that if I moved really fast I would be able to hop down, open the cupboard and look at the papers without him even noticing.

It was decided. I immediately hopped off the counter and tore open then drawer as fast as I could and sure enough there were the papers I saw when I first came in.

I looked at Aaron to see what he was going. He was moving in slow motion and was about to turn around.

I flipped through the pages some more. They looked like police papers but it wasn't from Shreveport PD. It was from the Pentagon.

There were three things that caught my attention. The name on the papers were for Agent Aaron Callighan., The top of the pages said "Supernatural and Paranormal Studies", but the most terrifying thing was that Sookie and Eric's picture were in the file I flipped the page and saw that there was also another very familiar picture. It was the face of Calvin Norris, the brawny man sexy elder brother. One was a newspaper clipping on Eric and his grand opening of Fangtasia, and the other was a candid shot of Sookie working at the bar. Calvin's picture was of him in shades stepping into a black pickup truck.

I saw that Aaron was a quarter of the way turned around so I immediately put the papers away, closed the cupboard and hopped back on the counter.

Aaron blinked slightly when he finally faced me. "Were you…have you been there the whole time."

"Huh?" I asked. With a bimbo smile.

_This guy said that he had never seen Eric before. _I thought to myself. _And how the hell does he know about Sookie? Does he know about me? _

The water started boiling and something told me that until I got everything straightened out, It would be best if I distanced myself as much as possible from this guy.

"Why don't I take that? You sit down. I feel kind of useless here." I said and I placed a hand on Aarons shoulder.

All I was trying to do was keep him away from anything that could potentially melt my face off.

When we traded spots. I simply turned the water off and stared at him. Like I always say. It was no time to play coy or shy so I just dove right in.

"What wrong." Aaron asked.

"Oh a whole number of things actually." I said as I poured the tea into the sink and ran cold water on it.

"Why did you lie to me and say that you never met Eric Northman, why do you have a picture of Sookie Stackhouse in that government file?" I didn't mention Calvin. I wanted to keep my associations with people who were on government papers on a need to know basis. "Why do you have a government file for that matter? Who the hell are you? WHAT the hell are you?" I finished.

Aaron kept a stone face. Which was very unsatisfying. I was hoping for the whole 'HOW ON EARTH DID YOU FIND ALL THIS OUT?' but instead, all I got was a straight face.

"Casey….I really think it's time that you left." Was all he said as he headed for the door?

"The hell it is." I said with a shocked expression. "I think that now is just the perfect time for us to get to know one another a little better."

Aaron let out a small sigh. "Casey, please. This does not concern you. I know that these are you friends but you are dealing with something that is way over your head."

"Oh really how so?" I asked.

"Vampires are not the only things that go bump in the night Casey. I am doing this to protect you now please leave." Aaron said. "Or I will have to arrest you for interfering with a government investigation."

It was obvious to me that he didn't know that I was not human or else he wouldn't have been talking to me like that so I decided to hide it.

I knew two things. I was going to have to get that paper and have a more through look at it, and I was going to have to do it now.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked.

Aarons eyes immediately furrowed. "Of course not."

"Are you going to arrest me?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

"No." Aaron said. "but only if you leave now."

"What if I told you that if you did anything to harm Sookie I would kill you?" I asked.

Aaron simply shook his head. "I didn't know that you and Sookie were close until you mentioned it. It is not Sookie that I am aft-" Aaron stopped. He immediately closed his eyes.

I smiled shortly. "So you are after Eric?" I asked.

"So you meeting me was purely coincidental?" I asked.

"Of course it was Casey. I didn't know that Sookie was your friend and I had no idea you knew Eric until I saw him earlier tonight. Casey, please leave." Aaron said.

I didn't pay any attention. I slowly made my way towards him until my chest was pressed against his.

"Tell me." I said.

"No Casey." Aaron said his voice was beginning to sound more and more aggravated.

"If you don't tell me. I'm taking these papers to Eric. Eric is a man that likes his privacy I think. I don't think that he would like knowing that humans are following him and making little scrapbooks out of his face. You know, I think I could go as far as to say that he would kill for this type of information."

Aarons eyes immediately lit on fire. "You are in no position to threaten me. Now get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out."

I smiled slightly. "What else goes bump in the night Aaron?"

Aaron made his way towards me and I quickly side stepped him. I open the cupboard and grabbed the papers and waved them at him. "Tell me. You can at least tell me that." Aarons look was animalistic.

"Ghosts? Goblins, Witches, Fairies?" The moment I said fairies Aarons step faltered for a nanosecond. "Fairies." I nodded. My eyes widened. So, the government knew that fairies existed huh?

"That's it." Aaron said. "I didn't want to have to do this Casey." I could tell by the look on Aarons face that he meant it.

I immediately snatched to papers out of Aarons hands and ran into his living room. I tried to keep my speed down to that of a human but Aaron was already faster than any human I had known.

"Give me that fucking file Casey!" Aaron growled.

I don't know if it was the lying, the cursing or the deception that made me infuriated, but whatever it was I felt my claws begin to slice into the papers and my fangs poking at the bottom of my lip.

Aaron immediately straightened when he saw what was once light brown eyes turn into midnight pools of fury.

"What the—"

"You said so yourself Aaron." I said as I let out a very shaky breath. "Vampires are not the only things that go bump in the night."


	6. hotel motel holiday inn

I didn't know what I was going to doesn't but I was pretty sure it involved me leaving with the files I was now clutching in my hand and if that meant putting Aaron the hospital of the night, it was fine with me.

"Casey. Calm down." Aaron said. He didn't exactly look all that scared. Not that I was disappointed or anything. Okay…maybe a little bit.

Leaving the house was easy. I was fast enough that I knew he wouldn't catch me. The issue was making sure he would not follow me. Especially since I had to get to Sookies as soon as possible. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I knew that Sookie was going to be safe with me than by herself.

I didn't even wait for Aaron to say anything. All I was focused on was finding a way to get past him, get to Sookie and tell her about what was going on. I braced myself for my next move. If I moved fast enough, I could shoot past him without him ever knowing what hit him. I look a long breath. I clutched to the papers and bolted.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked just before I zoomed past him. He looked a bit disoriented when his gaze finally met mine at the door.

I slowly gave him a cocked smile making sure he saw my fang.

"It would be in your best interest to not be here when I get back…I don't plan on being alone when I do." I said and like that I was out. It wasn't until I made it to my car that I heard Aaron shout some swear in confusion as to where I had gone.

I checked my rearview mirror and looked at his truck. I flipped the car into reverse and slammed my foot on the gas. The impact itself caused my very teeth to ache. I immediately switched gears and repeated the collision one more time to ensure that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. From the looks of his heap of metal, it was safe to assume he wasn't going to.

A small tinge on pain resonated in my chest from the damage I had done to my beautiful car but I had bigger things to worry about. I put the car to drive and sped off to Sookies.

My mind was racing. Did Aaron do all of this because he knew that Sookie and I were close? Did he know that we were related? Did he even know that there WAS a queen of the fairies? I hoped he didn't. Not until I spoke with Sookie and got her up to speed with everything.

I kept calling Sookies cell but all I got was her voicemail. "Sook. I'm coming over. It's bad. Pack a bag, get Jason you can't stay there tonight."

I then made a call the Claudine.

"This is Claudine." Came a voice on the other end.

"Claudine, its Casey. Look, we are in deep shit. There some FBI, CIA whatever the hell you wanna call him, anyways he is looking for Sookie, he knows about the royals and I still don't know if he knows about me. I don't even know what the hell these guys want but I've seen plenty of made for TV movies to know that it can't be good." I said.

She didn't say anything right away. At least not to me. I heard some muffeled voices on the other end and all but growled in frustration.

"Where are you?" She finally asked.

"Heading to Sookies." I said.

"Ok. Just find a place to stay for the night. I will make arrangements for you tomorrow morning." She said and hung up.

I was about three seconds from making the turn to Sookies house when I saw that she was calling me.

"SOOK?" I asked.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"I'm about to be there any minute. Just started packing." I didn't even wait for a response.

I jumped out of the car to see that Eric was still there.

Sookie greeted me at her front porch.

"What the hell Casey?" Sookie asked.

"Aaron, is a fed." I said. I felt like an outlaw after I said it.

"So?" Sookie asked still confused.

"I went over to his house after getting home-"

"OH REEEEALLY?" Sookie smiled while interrupting me.

"Shut the hell up." I said quickly. "Anyways, I noticed that he has some file on his counter and it had your picture on it. I think he knows about you being a fairy Sookie….or at least part fairy." I said while tossing Sookie to file.

"You can stay at my place." Eric immediately offered.

"No we cant." I said quickly. Sookie immediately turned th page to show Eric his photograph.

Eric looked deep in thought while Sookie has immediately began to head upstairs to get Jason.

I went inside as well to help her pack. Eric immediately followed. "You must stay at Bills tonight." Eric said.

"I don't think so." Sookie said.

"I already know where we can stay. I'll go get Jason, you just finish up here ok?" I asked Sookie.

She nodded shortly and continued.

That wasn't entirely the truth. I had no idea where Sookie, Jason and I were going to go but I knew that this place was the last place in the world we should be.

I went to Sookie guest room to see Jason sprawled on the bed with his shirt off and jeans unbuttoned.

I sighed and grabbed his shirt and shoes and as gently and quickly as I could did his button. The last thing I wanted was to see any surprise from Jason.

I easily flung him over my shoulder and ran downstairs.

Sookie stared at me slightly bug eyed from the sight and followed behind.

With some help from Sookie I tossed Jason into my backseat, threw Sookies bags on top of him and helped her in the car as well.

"What happened to your car?" Sookie asked.

I ignored her question. We didn't have the time to go over details.

Eric was by my side in seconds. "Where are you going?" He asked.

To be honest I had no idea. My plan was to pick a direction, drive 30 miles over the speed limit for an hour and then pick the nearest hotel.

I simply shrugged and hopped in the car and began my plan. On the way, I filled Sookie in a little bit more about what the papers said and what I thought.

"What do you think they want with me?" Sookie asked.

"Honestly….and I am purely saying this from experience, whenever someone is looking from someone is our family, it's to get to one person….grandpa. The thing is…now that I am the queen he probably isn't the useful. So…to answer your question. I think they want me. Or someone like me." Something in my heart told me I was right.

_Blood. _A voice said in my head.

"Blood." I echoed. "They want my blood?" I asked.

"You're asking me?" Sookie asked.

Ignored her as I tuned in.

It was the little voice again. It was saying. _"Keep Sookie safe. They don't about know you but they know more than you think."_

I decided to listen to that voice completely.

We wound up in a town called Alexandria. I found a small budget inn, got a room with two fulls and offered to take the couch while Sookie and Jason took the beds. Sookie went right to bed. Which shocked, as well as made me happy. Jason did wake up once. Not even when I accidentally hit his head on the door while trying to get him out of my back seat.

I looked at my cell phone. It would be daylight in about five hours. I was feeling more and more like a vampire. Nothing happened during the day but as soon as nightfall hit, my life was being turned upside-down. I didn't like the comparison that popped into my head and immediately dismissed it.

I knew damn well that I wasn't going to get any sleep. My car was too obvious to miss and what if Aaron had followed us? That was a risk that I was not about to take. Especially with Sookie and Jason with me. I didn't know how much more of this I was going to be able to take. Thinks would be better in the morning…at least that is what I use to believe. It wasn't the days that were making me worry. It was the nights.


	7. File Confusion

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: 10001 apologies for the lag and death of this story. I will try my best to update at a more reasonable pace. :-)

"So you have been hearing voices in your head...helping you and telling you what to do?" Sookie asked as she stepped out of the bathroom. I thought that it would be best for Sookie to know everything. It was my philosophy that when nothing starts making sense, its best to just get everything out in the open and pray for clues.

Jason was still passed out. I had gotten us a room at the "Cozy Inn, in Alexandria. I made sure that the room we got was facing the main road while I parked my car around back. I lightly patted the car and stared at it for a split second. The first nice expensive thing I had ever owned and it was ruined.

As I made my way back to the room I began to skin through the file that I had taken from Aaron. It was a fairly thick file. At least fifty pages. Most of it was hand written or typed. The only pictures in the entire thing was of Sookie, Eric, Calvin, I then froze. Sam was in the file as well.

"Shit." I whispered.

I was going to tell Sookie. I just wanted to go through everything from beginning to end. I tossed it to Sookie and told her to read it. I was in no way stupid but reading was not my forte. Sookie understood and began to read the file.

_Agent Francis Gene Guarda S.P.S. Division 5 Class F briefing._

"Who the hell is this Francis chick?" I asked Sookie knowing that she had no way of knowing. Sookie was on her page so she returned to reading and focused.

_Bon Temps, Lousiana._

_Sookie Stackhouse:_

_Whereabouts: Known_

_Age:27_

_Relations: Jason (Alive)_

_Matriarch: (Deceased) Name: Unknown_

_Patriarch: (Deceased) Name: Unknown_

It confused the hell out of me. Apparently the people were able to watch Sookie for all this time...or at least long enough to figure out all of this stuff about her and they couldn't even figure out what her parents names were? None of this was making any sense.

_Occupation: Waitress_

_Address: 4839 Grover Way_

_Car: 1993 Ford F-150. Blue._

_LP#:XXK-57390_

_Blood: Unknown_

_Status: Human_

Sookie was starting to get a little uneasy and for a good reason. Its not everyday that you find out that the government has been keeping tabs on you.

"Wait...human?" I asked taking the file from her.

Sure enough, the file said that Sookie was human. Unless I missed something any government agency of "Paranormal/Supernatural" should be interested in...shouldn't be human.

I turned the page to see Eric's picture and information. It had everything. His name his real and death age, his address, contact information...everything. This entire situation was confusing the hell out of me. If the government was looking for Sookie and Eric then why they hell did they just grab them...or at least Sookie?

I turned the page to see a hand written brief. The paper was a little torn and beat up from me trying to get it out of Aaron place but it was still legible.

Intel has led us to Bon Temps, Louisiana. After six months of undercover investigation. I have concluded that target is no longer in the area. Intel had suggested target had migrated north.

Special Operations Forces, Aaron Callaghan Section:285

"What the hell?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah none of this shit makes sense. This was dated back to almost a year ago. Why the hell is he still here...and why the hell is he saying that the "target" is no longer here when the three faces in the file live...this doesn't make any sense at all man. It stinks too. This shit has 'bad news bears' written all over it man." I said.

I got up an immediately began to pace.

I thought I heard Sookie mummer 'three?' but I wasnt sure.

The file went over a synopsis of Sookies life. Nothing that I private investigator couldnt dig up I thought. Where she worked, where she went to school, medical records, traffic tickets ect.

Erics was a little more in depth. It went over his business, his money, his followers, legal issues as well as his anatomy. The section spent almost an entire page going over Erics stature, estimated weight, age...everything.

"o...k?" I said simply. Not sure how I should have felt about it. I mean on one side, Eric was a vampire. This Agency was OBVIOUSLY interested more in Eric than Sookie...on the other side, the gross detail the file went into simply one thing made me feel a little uneasy. Almost as if it were some sort of menu.

After Sookie went over the file a little more, I began to feel at little at ease. They just skimmed past Sookie and focused more on Eric.

"We are at Calvin Norris' profile." Sookie said. It, too went over Calvins legal, financial history like Sookie but when it came time to mention Calvins "status" it too said human. Which seemed to take a load off of Sookies mind. She let out a visible and audible sigh and reclined on the bed still clutching the file.

I felt my pocket begin to vibrate. I reached into my pajama shorts pocket and pulled out my phone. It was Aaron. I for one had seen enough CSI and Burn Notice to know that if a government official is trying to talk to you...you should NEVER pick up the phone. I forwarded the call and threw the phone on the bed.

I few moments later my phone began ringing again. I immediately turned it off. "Aaron?" Sookie asked already knowing the answer.

"The very same." I answered. I walked over to the bed and pushed Jasons feet out of the way. He stirred slightly and just kept sleeping. I didnt know what my next move was going to be. I felt terrible making Sookie leave her home but it was something that needed to be done.

"Theres something else I think you should know." I said knowing that Sookie as not going to like what I was about to say.

"What is it?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"I dont know if its going to mean anything once I get to the bottom of this but that man I saw at Blue Moon...Calvin something or other...well He's in there too." I said with a stressful sigh.

Sookie flipped through the pages until she was face to photo with her friend Calvin Nooris. I didnt know what and how much history she and Calvin had but the saddened look on her face made me regret even telling her.

I immediately sprung into damage control mode. "It says that he is human. Look." None of that seemed to matter. Sookie closed the file and rested on the bed next to Jason. Her eyes remained open and staring at the ceiling. It was almost as if she were unload all of her problems in front of her and she was trying helplessly to sort them out.

"Dont worry Sook it will all make sense soon. Things always do. I promise you I wont let anything happen to you or your brother." Sookie smiled at my words and went back to looking through the file.

Sookie let out a small smirk as she continued reading.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing on this file makes any sense. Aaron, Me, Eric, Calvin, There are photos, bios, letters...hell theres even a birth certificate in here. Who the hell is Rachel Ferguson?" Sookie asked tossing the file on the empty bed next to her.

I just stared at the file on the bed. My eyes began to ache from not blinking. I slowly made my way towards the file. I thought I heard Sookie call my name but I couldnt be sure.

I grabbed the file and turned till I saw the birth certificate.

_Rachel Ferguson _

_08/6/1992 _

_Born:7:28PM _

_Mother: Clarissa Ferguson _

_Father: Nelson Ferguson _

_Gender: F _

_Weight:7.2oz _

_Nationality: Other_

There was a paper stapled to it. It was yet another briefing.

It has come to the SPS's attention that

the target, Gylfie, is no longer a priority.

Focus has been concentration of the

detention of Miss. Rachel Ferguson

is now Code:1.

Agent Calligan status: Terminated

Agent: Amanda Jones: Reassigned.

"What a second...Terminated?" I asked out loud. Sookie went to my side and began to read what I had finished.

"So...they are looking for your grandfather?" Sookie asked trying to put everything together.

I needed support if I was going to hear any more. I against a desk next to the window. "They were.". I corrected Sookie.

They were looking for the leader of the Fae. It use to be my grandfather...it was now me.

"That was dated one year ago." Sookie began. "The rest of this file is all about this Rachel Ferguson girl. So I guess she is who these people are looking for. Do you think she is a fairy?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Do you think she is still in Bon Temps? I mean this thing was written a while ago." Sookie asked trying to crack this doozie of a Da Vincci code.

I just nodded. "They're looking for me." I answered.

"How do you know that?" Sookie asked trying to convince me as well as herself.

"My grandfather is no longer a priority to them. The new leader of the Fae is. AND guess who was forced into that glorious position?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah but then who is this Rachel Ferguson?" Sookie asked.

"I am Rachel Ferguson." I said simply.


End file.
